


Kyalin: Frustrations

by Bear_1117



Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [10]
Category: The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Kya, F/F, Hardcore, Kya becomes a fuck toy, Lesbian, Lin is sexually frustrated, Top Lin, Toys, metalbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_1117/pseuds/Bear_1117
Summary: Lin is sexually frustrated from her trip to Zaofu and aggressively pounds Kya.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027986
Kudos: 40





	Kyalin: Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y’all. It’s Bear. So here’s a fic I wrote last week on my Kyalin smut collection on Wattpad.
> 
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋

"Bye, Chief!" Korra and the Krew waved as they dropped Lin off at her estate.

Once she entered the house, her wife, Kya Beifong, greeted her warmly only to realize that Lin was in a sour mood. She looked at Lin's furrowed brows and approached her wife.

"Honey, what's wrong? How did finding the airbender s go?" Kya questioned nervously.

"I-I went to Zaofu," Lin sobbed.

"Zao—oh," Kya commented, pulling her wife in a warm embrace, "That mustn't have been easy."

"No," Lin abruptly responded.

Kya came up from behind Lin and pecked her jaw. "Take off your armour, love," Kya gently ordered, "You need to release your stress."

Lin bent her armour off and leaned to Kya's touch. After a quick massage, Lin took Kya's hand and dashed into their bedroom. Once inside, she unceremoniously dropped Kya on the bed and opened the drawer where sterilized, refined minerals were kept for "entertainment" purposes.

The earthbender envisioned a metal phallus----eight inches of length and five inches of girth. It consisted of a glimmering dark emerald exterior which was erected into a curve meant to hit all the right spots.

The head of the invention was dome-shaped with gritted patterns along the body to increase nerve stimulation. Lin bent a metal thong to attach the toy to which fitted directly between her buttocks.

Lin re-entered the bedroom with nothing but the strap-on. Kya drooled at the feral state of her wife; Lin was going to be especially rough and Kya was definitely not against it.

The elder woman seductively unveiled herself to nothing more than her undergarments, knowing all too well that Lin's favourite part was personally ridding----if not ripping, Kya's panties off.

"Fuck," Lin appreciatively growled at the sight before her.

Her wife was sprawled on their King-sized bed, massaging her breasts with her legs wide opened, waiting for her. Kya could always pull off anything but tonight, it was divine. 

Under the warm light, her shimmery toffee skin was covered in thin bindings with two distinct protrusions and a slick pooled form on her light blue panties that were so tight it left nothing to the imagination.

Lin's predatory gaze scanned her lover up and down and approached her with a ferocious demeanour. Upon reaching her desired destination, she knelt before Kya, placing her toy directly before her entrance and grinding it against her damp center through the right fabric.

"Fuck-k, Lin, baby," Kya stuttered yearningly, "Ah!"

"You like that, don't you?" Lin teased playfully, placing her hands on her lover's mounds. The metalbender traced along the lines of her bindings and positioned her hands directly above her cleavage before ripping the bindings off into shreds.

"You've working out, Chief," The waterbender cooed.

"Hmm," Lin responded, advancing southward. With her hands on the side hem of Khama panties she ripped Kya's panties off.

The tight cloth——now loose, fell onto the cold metal right before the entrance. Lin suddenly felt the urge to tease Kya even more and commanded her toy to vibrate with immense vigor. Kya's womanhood was now dripping with only small piece of soaked fabric between her clitoris and the head of the toy.

Kya groaned as the phallus pressed deeper into her soft flesh, sticky juices flowed down the curve of the toy, making Lin beam with pride. She pinched the hard nipples with her thumbs and indexes, making Kya cry out in pleasure.

After a few rounds of circling the vibrator on her clit, she felt Kya's contractions with seismic sensing through the cloth and the metal. Lin groaned and started thrusting deeper into her clit, applying pressure at the spots that made Kya scream.

Finally, Lin felt a splurge of white hot substance explode into the fabric. She removed the fabric. She brought it before her face to examine her handiwork. White kernels of pleasure were evident on the soaked panties; she inhaled the scent before licking off Kya's orgasm on the blue cloth.

"Put that mouth on me, Chief," Kya squirmed with her sides further apart to accommodate her lover.

"Maybe another day," Lin dismissed, "Tonight. Tonight I want to pound you."

"Kinky," Kya chuckled.

Lin shook her head and ordered, "Get on your knees. Put your elbows down for support and arch your ass up into the air like you want me to pound you."

Kya obeyed. She plopped herself on her elbows, placed her calves parallel on the bed and then arched her rear so that her back was curved.

"Good, girl," Lin praised before slapping Kya's right cheek. She advanced to slap both cheeks a few times before slipping a finger into Kya's slick folds.

"Is this okay?" Lin asked, thrusting in and out of her with two fingers, preparing her for the impalement.

"Mmm, yeah," Kya's high pitched voice rang.

Lin readjusted her toy at Kya's hole before shoving the toy up the welcoming entrance. Smooth juices of desire and anticipation rained on the bedsheets; Lin smirked and smacked Kya's cheeks again, producing a squeamish yelp from her lover.

She dug deep inside Kya——the waterbender could not stop singing in fulfillment. Lin commanded the toy to once again vibrate against Kya's insides and grasped Kya's ponytail with one hand while the other worked on massaging Kya's bosom.

Lin continuously pound the vibrating toy into Kya, ensuring that Kya's zones were hit with every thrust and every tug of her hair. Kya had to use one hand to support herself against the wall while the other worked on supporting the posture——the younger woman was absolutely ravaging her.  
  


"Baby, you feel so good wrapped around me like that," Lin praised, "I am using seismic sensing to feel inside you right now and Raava you feel delightful."

Kya could only inaudibly reply to the compliment whilst Lin was still propelling the phallus. Both women felt a wave of pressure swim over them as they both reached new heights together. Lin still rammed into Kya notwithstanding the fact that she, herself, had the product of her orgasm running down her legs.

The Chief dutifully drove deep into her wife, with such fervour that Kya ended up screaming her name just as soon as pearly streaks of arousal erupted down the toy.


End file.
